


Warlock Cold - Day 12 - Deleted Scenes

by TanteTao



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Past Abusive Relationships (mentioned), Recovery from Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteTao/pseuds/TanteTao
Summary: This is what happened at the end of Day 12 (Chapter 35 of Warlock Cold)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Warlock Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627291) by [TanteTao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteTao/pseuds/TanteTao). 



> My heartfelt thanks goes to my tireless betas AlterEgon and JC, as well as to F. for answering my endless and somewhat indiscrete questions without complaint.

Alec extinguished the lights and crawled into bed next to Magnus.

His boyfriend waited for him to settle under the covers and then snuggled into his side, his head pillowed on Alec's shoulder. Magnus breathed in his boyfriend's unique scent and let his hand travel over Alec's naked chest and abdomen, tracing the solid muscles under that soft skin.

Alec shivered under those soft touches. He was very glad that Magnus was feeling well enough again to seek this kind of contact, but he also knew the disease had taken its toll. He caught Magnus' wandering hand with his and kissed the crown of his boyfriend's head. "We should try to sleep. You need to recover your strength, Magnus."

Magnus shook his head. "Not that tired," he mouthed against Alec's chest before he caught his boyfriend's nipple between his lips and sucked lightly. He was rewarded by a sharp inhalation and a squeeze of his hand. Smirking, Magnus started to kiss his way over to the other nipple. He still lacked the strength to hold his own weight up for any length of time but the skin-on-skin contact as he slid further onto his boyfriend's torso held its own charm.

Alec's breathing sped up and other parts of his body were definitely beginning to take an interest in proceedings. "Magnus, we really shouldn't." He knew his lover was still weak from the disease and exhausted from this day's activities and should rest, but oh how he'd missed his touch!

Magnus stilled and looked at his boyfriend's face. "We shouldn't, or you don't want to?" he inquired. "Because I feel fine and I really missed this," Magnus stated, before kissing the nipple again.

"I want you," Alec breathed. "But I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," Magnus reassured him, gently rubbing his thumb over Alec's skin. He slowly dragged one leg up to rest it across his boyfriend's and snuggled even closer.

Alec moaned softly as he felt Magnus rub his hardness against his hip in tiny circles, just two thin layers of fabric separating skin from skin. He let go of his boyfriend's hand and grabbed his thigh instead, pulling him even closer while caressing Magnus' back with his other hand.

Magnus groaned quietly and bit Alec's nipple, then licked it in apology. He rubbed his groin against his lover's hip with more determination and let his hand trail down towards the waistband of Alec's pajama pants. Following his hand with his lips, he traced his boyfriend's Agility rune with his tongue.

That tore a groan from Alec's throat. Damn, but Magnus just knew his body too well by now!

Magnus smiled at Alec's reaction and trailed kisses across his abdomen to lick the black lines of his Stamina rune next. He felt the goosebumps rise before he saw them. After a quick glance upwards at Alec's relaxed face and closed eyes, Magnus gently bit the skin next to the rune.

Alec exhaled sharply and twitched but tightened his hold on Magnus' thigh. When Magnus started to kiss his way downward and tugged at his pajama pants, though, Alec pulled him back up and rolled them over, pinning his boyfriend to the bed with his full body weight. "Not today."

Magnus looked up at Alec in startled confusion. He tried to push Alec back over, but felt his hands caught immediately and held immobile on either side of his head by his boyfriend.

Alec leaned down to rub his nose against Magnus'. "Not today, Magnus. Today isn't about me. Just relax, lie back and let me make you feel good."

"You always make me feel good," Magnus claimed, playfully trying to free his hands.

With a smile, Alec lowered his head and kissed the corner of Magnus' mouth. Then he trailed kisses over to his boyfriend's ear, where he gently bit the lobe before whispering "Good. I want to make you feel good tonight." He licked the shell of that same ear. "I want you to let me take care of you tonight." He blew gently on the wet skin and watched Magnus shudder. "I want you to give up control tonight and let me pleasure you." He rubbed his nose along that ear and then kissed and sucked the skin behind it until he was sure there'd be a small bruise.

Magnus moaned and writhed underneath his boyfriend. It felt _so good_!

"I want you to touch me." Alec said before he kissed the ear. "I want you to tell me if I do anything you don't like." His mouth was travelling up Magnus' jawline now. "I want you to stay on your back, enjoy yourself and let _me_ do all the work for a change." Alec looked into Magnus' eyes he could barely see in the darkness, their noses just a finger width apart. "Will you let me?"

Magnus shivered as he looked up at his boyfriend, more guessing the contours of his face than seeing them. _Never_ in his whole life had anyone offered him this. It had always been him who was supposed to give his partner pleasure and also take care of his own. He'd never trusted any of his partners enough to just hand himself over to them, give them blanket permission. And with Alec, up until now, he'd been expected to take the lead and teach his inexperienced boyfriend about the pleasures of intimacy. He'd enjoyed doing so – immensely, actually – and hadn't even entertained the thought that it might change. His role as teacher might end someday, but he'd always assumed he'd continue to be the one to take care of Alec's needs.

The longer the silence lasted, the more worried Alec grew. Had he been too forward? Was this not what Magnus wanted? He leaned over and switched on the nightlight so he could actually see his boyfriend's face. "Magnus?"

Magnus blinked at the sudden change in the weight on top of him. The dim light let him study Alec's features. A frown marred the normally smooth forehead and worry shone in those beloved eyes. "I love you, Alexander. Do anything you want." He raised his head to kiss his boyfriend.

They shared a long, deep kiss. Alec let go of Magnus' hands. While he braced the majority of his weight on one arm, he buried his other hand in Magnus' hair. "What I want is to give you pleasure," he told his boyfriend between kisses. "I'm open to requests and suggestions."

Magnus rubbed his hands over Alec's arms and up to his shoulders and back while they kissed. He didn't quite know what his boyfriend expected him to ask for. "Whatever you do will feel good," he finally stated.

Alec gently pulled Magnus' head back by the hair and kissed down his chin and jaw to his throat. There he licked the pulse point and then lightly sucked on it.

Magnus moaned in a low voice and pushed his head back into the pillow as far as possible to give Alec better access. His fingernails scratched the back of his boyfriend's shoulders hard enough that they probably left marks.

Alec took his time kissing and licking and nipping and sucking Magnus' throat, occasionally dipping his tongue into the hollow at its base, between the collarbones.

Magnus was breathing hard, moaning and writhing. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to urge his boyfriend to keep doing what he was doing or to move on and give his tingling skin a rest. His neck had always been very sensitive and he knew that Alec knew. He tried to rub his body more purposefully along his boyfriend's to get more friction against his achingly hard cock, but was thwarted by Alec simply immobilizing him against the mattress with his superior strength and body weight. Magnus groaned in protest.

"Patience, Magnus. There's no need to rush." Alec spoke with his lips against Magnus' throat and smiled at the shiver his words caused. When he felt Magnus tug on his hair he let himself be moved upwards slightly and loosened his hold on his boyfriend's hair so they could look into each other's eyes.

"It's been too long already," Magnus complained. Although he would have denied it to his last breath, he was pouting.

Alec smiled down at him. "It has. And I want us both to savor this. I'm intending to take my time with you." Magnus opened his mouth to protest and Alec silenced him with a long kiss. Then he whispered into his ear "Any complaints about that are to be directed to the person who taught me how much more pleasurable a slow build-up is."

That made Magnus smile. "Is that so?" He couldn't very well contradict his own teachings now, but nobody said he couldn't try to convince Alec to speed up proceedings. Magnus pulled his boyfriend down further so he could reach his throat with his lips. There was a Blocking rune that begged to be kissed and licked. His other hand he let travel down Alec's back towards the curve of his ass, hidden by the pants.

Alec let his head fall forward and to the side, offering the other side of his throat to Magnus, and moaned. Maybe it was his imagination, but the skin felt so much more sensitive where the rune was.

Magnus sucked on Alec's throat where the lines of the rune intersected while he snuck his hand into his boyfriend's pajama pants to rub and knead one firm buttock.

Alec groaned deep in his throat and thrust down against Magnus, causing his boyfriend to moan. Then he kissed his boyfriend's shoulder and slowly worked his way down to the hairless chest. While he rubbed and pinched and rolled one nipple with his fingers, he licked the other one and then blew air across the wet skin.

Magnus groaned and tried to push his chest closer to Alec's mouth as goosebumps rose all over his torso.

Alec licked the nipple again and sucked it into his mouth. His thumb kept rubbing around and across the other nipple, and he used his other hand to lift his weight slightly off Magnus to give his boyfriend space to move.

But Magnus was quite busy just pushing his chest out and sliding his hands up and down Alec's shoulders while trying to lift his head enough to watch Alec pleasure him.

When Alec noticed the strain to Magnus' muscles, he slid up to kiss his boyfriend and gently push him back down. "You'll hurt your neck that way, love. Let me try something."

Magnus relented and let himself be lowered back onto the pillow.

Alec then rolled off of him to get more pillows as well as a small bottle of lube they kept in the night stand. He placed the lube on the sheets, out of the way but in easy reach. He then carefully lifted Magnus and slid him up the bed a bit before he arranged the pillows behind his back until his boyfriend's torso lay slightly raised with a smaller pillow supporting his neck and pushing his head forward a bit, making it easier for him to watch what was happening. "There, that should be better."

Magnus leaned up to kiss Alec and pull him back down with him. "Thank you." He meant it. This was another first for him: A partner not just accepting his preference to be able to watch as much as possible during lovemaking, but actively encouraging him.

Alec kissed back enthusiastically and gently pushed Magnus' legs apart far enough for him to kneel between them. "You're very welcome. Now, where were we?"

Magnus used one hand to stroke his own chest. "Your hands and mouth were busy somewhere around here, if I remember correctly."

Alec grinned at him. "You're not sure? Does that mean you were so bored you forgot about it? Or was it so good it scrambled your brain?" He cupped Magnus' face with one hand, bracing himself with the other, and kissed him before trailing nips and kisses down towards his boyfriend's chest.

Magnus sighed and buried his hands in Alec's hair. "I don't remember," he claimed, grin evident in his voice. "But if you do it again I'll let you know."

Alec chuckled against the soft skin. "I'm counting on it." He let his hand travel to the nipple he'd sucked previously and started to tease the pebbled flesh with his fingertips. His tongue meanwhile circled the other nipple. He then pinched and rubbed one nipple while he sucked on the other. He pulled back a little and looked up into his boyfriend's cat eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. "Good or boring?" he asked, letting his breath ghost over the wet skin.

Magnus shuddered and moaned. "So good…" His fingers were still buried in the thick dark hair of his boyfriend and he now used his grip to gently push Alec's head back towards his chest. "Do continue…" His voice was rough and shaky.

Alec let himself be pushed. "Your wish," he kissed the nipple, "is my command." His fingers had never stopped playing with the other nipple, and now he returned his attention to this one as well. He gently bit it and then licked it, drawing a yelp and a moan from Magnus.

Magnus didn't quite know what to do with his hands. He was used to being in control, being the one giving pleasure. Just receiving this kind of attention was new and strange. Good, extremely good, but such a foreign feeling. He finally settled on rubbing his hands through Alec's hair and up and down his neck and shoulders, occasionally scratching lightly with his fingernails. But his focus and most of his attention was on what Alec was doing to him.

When both nipples were red and swollen Alec let his hand and lips travel lower, tracing the firm muscles under the silky, soft skin. "You're so beautiful," he groaned against Magnus' ribs right before he gently bit the spot. His fingers had already found their way lower and his mouth followed. "I'm the luckiest man on earth," Alec whispered right before he licked Magnus' navel.

Magnus twitched and moaned. The sight of Alec working his way down his torso, the words… it all had him so hard he was aching. But while the new position had given him a perfect view there was no way to get any friction to his groin right now without taking his hands from Alec's skin. Which he didn't want to do. Instead, he urged his boyfriend lower with light pressure of his hands.

Alec obediently trailed nips and kisses from the navel down to Magnus' hip while his hands slowly made their way towards the waistband of the pajama pants. He let his fingers slip under the fabric and tease the skin there as he sucked a bruise into the skin over his boyfriend's hip bone.

"Yes!" Magnus hissed and lifted his hips slightly off the sheets in invitation.

Alec immediately placed one hand at the small of his boyfriend's back to hold him up. Then he began to slowly, very slowly drag the pajama pants down with his other hand.

Magnus groaned and shivered as cool air hit his groin. He had to let go of Alec's hair once his boyfriend moved down his leg and he clenched his hands around fistfuls of the sheets to avoid touching himself, bringing himself off. He wanted to come, yes, but what he wanted even more was to know what Alec was going to do to him next.

Alec took his time undressing Magnus. He lowered his boyfriend back to the sheets as soon as the waistband of the pajama pants was down to his thighs and then focused all his attention on one leg, licking, kissing, nipping and sucking at the revealed skin while he braced himself with one hand. He used his other hand to alternate between tugging the fabric further down and keeping Magnus from accidentally kicking him once his boyfriend started twitching under the caresses.

Magnus was panting and his hips were twitching, rubbing his bare butt against the soft sheets. He wanted Alec to speed up, he wanted him to slow down, he wanted— A loud groan tore free of his throat as Alec sucked hard on the skin of his inner thigh.

The sound traveled right to Alec's groin, making him shiver and moan. His own cock was achingly hard but he ignored it for now. This was supposed to be about Magnus' pleasure after all. The Shadowhunter kissed down the inside of his boyfriend's thigh until he reached the knee. Then he moved his mouth to the shin and worked his way down slowly while his hands stroked and kneaded the calf.

Magnus watched Alec's progress, awed. Surely having his shin and calf touched shouldn't feel this good? He knew, in theory, that it might, had spent hours teasing and pleasuring his previous partners any way he could imagine. This was just the first time someone took this much time with foreplay for him. And of their own free will!

When Alec reached Magnus' ankle, he slipped the pajama pants off his boyfriend's feet and threw them off the bed. He kissed the ankle lovingly but, remembering how terribly ticklish Magnus' feet were, moved on to the other ankle. From there on he slowly worked his way up that leg, pushing to bend it at the knee as he went. By the time his mouth was at Magnus' knee he had gained enough space to kiss and caress the sensitive skin behind it.

"Alexan-Ah!" Magnus had been about to ask what Alec thought he was doing, ask him if he really thought that to be such a good idea. But the sensation of a warm, wet tongue against the back of his knee had him speechless and breathing hard. It felt _so good_!

"Yes, Magnus?" Alec asked, mouth still against the back of Magnus' knee. His voice was rough with arousal.

"N-nothing," Magnus panted, hands gripping the sheets tighter. His cock was slowly leaking clear fluid onto his stomach.

Alec pushed Magnus' leg back a bit further and started to kiss his way up the inside and back of the thigh. A thin sheen of sweat was covering Magnus' skin by now, glistening in the dim light. The skin had acquired a somewhat salty taste. Alec sucked a bruise into Magnus' inner thigh and held his boyfriend's leg down when the stimulation made him twitch.

Magnus whined and twisted and gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. If Alec didn't hurry up soon he'd come before his boyfriend got even a finger inside him, much less his cock. And he'd seen Alec take out the lube so he assumed that _was_ the goal.

When Alec finally reached Magnus' groin, he inhaled deeply. He loved his boyfriend's unique scent. At least he thought it was unique. He kind of lacked the experience to make comparisons.

The barely-there sensation of Alec's breath brushing sensitive skin made Magnus' cock twitch and leak. Magnus shivered and pushed his hips forward, towards Alec, without any conscious thought.

Alec obliged him by licking a wet stripe from the base of his cock to the tip before he sucked the head into his mouth. He was starting to bob his head, moving up and down Magnus' rigid length, and groping blindly for the bottle of lube when his boyfriend's whole body tensed and he erratically and forcefully thrust up into Alec's mouth several times. Alec just barely managed to follow the movements enough not to gag and reflexively swallowed the warm fluid hitting the back of his throat. Seeing – or rather feeling – Magnus lose control like that was enough to make Alec soak his pajama pants with his release.

*

Magnus hadn't even had time to reach for Alec's hair or shoulders again when his orgasm slammed into him, taking his breath away and leaving him feeling weak and boneless. It took him a few minutes before his brain resumed enough function for him to realize he hadn't warned Alec. He'd _always_ been able to warn him in time, to give him a choice and to prepare him for what was coming – no pun intended. And he'd _always_ restrained himself, kept himself from thrusting into Alec's mouth so as not to hurt him.

He looked for Alec – and found him sitting on the edge of the bed, wiping himself clean with his pajama pants. He apparently found release as well, without Magnus' help. Guilt crept into Magnus' mind. _He_ should have been the one to give Alec pleasure. Instead he'd enjoyed his post-coital bliss without a thought to his partner's pleasure. He was the worst boyfriend _ever_. "Alec, I'm sorry, I— I shouldn't— I didn't—It'll never happen again!"

Alec threw his soiled pajama pants on the floor and turned around at Magnus' words. He took in his boyfriend's wide, frightened eyes and guilty expression and frowned. "Magnus? What are you talking about? What's wrong?" He crawled back into bed to kneel next to his boyfriend and gently cupped his face with one hand. "Talk to me."

Magnus leaned into the physical contact and took a deep breath. Alec didn't look angry, and he knew that his boyfriend wasn't good at pretending, but still… He counted himself lucky already Alec actually liked giving oral sex as much as receiving it – one of the many firsts for him in this relationship. It had always been a chore to former partners, or a bargaining chip, a reward for very good behavior on his part. Never just a gift, no strings attached. He didn't want to lose this – or even worse, lose Alec – because of one monumental mistake.

Alec waited patiently for Magnus to collect his thoughts. He used his free hand to remove the bottle of lube from the sheets and place it on the night stand before pulling the covers up to his boyfriend's chest, not willing to risk him catching a draft and getting worse again.

Magnus tried again. "I should— I didn't warn you. I'm sorry. I should have realized how close I was and I should have said something. And you shouldn't have had to take care of your own pleasure. It won't happen again, it really won't!"

Alec brought his other hand to Magnus' face as well and looked into his eyes as he spoke. "One: The goal was to take care of you and give you pleasure without overtaxing your body. I'd say we achieved that, right?" He waited for Magnus to nod reluctantly before he continued. "Two: Yes, you surprised me, but making you fall apart like that felt really, really good. In fact, it felt so good that I came untouched." He blushed but held Magnus' eyes. "There really is no reason for you to be sorry. And three: I most definitely hope something like this is going to happen again because it felt fantastic!" He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend.

Magnus was too surprised at first to respond but when he felt Alec pull back his hands flew to his boyfriend's head and drew him closer again. They shared a long, loving kiss.

Alec rubbed his nose against Magnus' cheek when the kiss ended. "We should try to get some sleep," he murmured, not moving away.

Magnus hummed. "Yes, we should." He didn't try to pull back either.

It was Alec who finally leaned back a little and let go of his boyfriend's face. He carefully removed the additional pillows from behind Magnus' back and helped his boyfriend lie down. Pushing the pillows far enough aside to make room for himself as well he then snuggled into Magnus' side and dragged the covers up to their chins. "Good night, love. Sleep well." He kissed Magnus' shoulder and closed his eyes.

Magnus drew Alec's hand to the spot on his chest right above his heart and held it there. "Good night, Alec. I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus woke with his head pillowed on Alec's chest. The room was dark save for the nightlight casting an orange glow on everything. A quick look towards the bedside clock told Magnus that they had slept less than three hours. It would probably be a good idea to snuggle into Alec's side and go right back to sleep. Except…

Except Alec had retrieved the small bottle of lube during their earlier lovemaking which meant he'd expected to come inside Magnus. That hadn't happened because they'd both climaxed too quickly. And while Alec had found release earlier, Magnus still felt bad that his boyfriend hadn't gotten what he'd wanted.

The lube was still on the night stand, as a quick glance told Magnus, so there was no reason they couldn't have sex right now. The night was still young, after all.

Magnus let his hand slowly travel up and down the lithe torso, caressing the soft skin and taut muscles, while he ghosted featherlight kisses over Alec's chest.

Alec sighed in his sleep but didn't react in any other way.

Magnus moved over to his boyfriend's nipple and began licking and sucking the pebbled flesh. His hand was stroking the soft, silky chest hair, occasionally pulling on a few strands and letting go whenever Alec twitched.

Glancing up at his boyfriend's face from time to time, Magnus continued to play with the nipple. His hand had slipped down to the Stamina rune to trace the black lines with one fingernail and just enough pressure not to tickle.

Alec groaned and opened his eyes, quite obviously not fully awake yet. He blinked a few times and looked over at Magnus. "What are you doing?" he asked, voice sleep-rough.

Magnus looked up at him and smiled. "I thought you might want to continue with your plan my orgasm so prematurely interrupted…"

Alec pulled Magnus up a bit and kissed him. "Mmmmh. I wouldn't mind that." Another kiss, deeper this time. One hand was buried in Magnus' hair, the other rubbing his back.

Magnus kissed back enthusiastically. He was expecting Alec to roll him over onto his stomach any moment now and wanted to enjoy every second where he still could kiss and touch and watch. His hand had traveled to Alec's Agility rune, following the dark lines, and his eyes were hungrily drinking in every bit of his boyfriend he could see – which admittedly wasn't all that much while they were kissing.

Alec slowly pushed Magnus onto his back and hovered over him for a moment, looking into his eyes and rubbing their noses together. Then he reached out to the side and dragged the pillows back over he had discarded a few hours earlier.

Magnus looked at Alec in confusion. What was he doing? Why would he need the pillows again?

Alec gently lifted Magnus' torso off the sheets and began to place the pillows behind his back. He grinned at his boyfriend who seemed even more confused now. "I intend to continue _exactly_ where I left off. And I remember there being pillows behind your back then." He arranged the pillows until Magnus' upper body was elevated again and then picked the lube up from the night stand and placed it within his reach – unopened, for now.

Magnus followed his every move with his eyes, not quite sure what to think of it. Did Alec really mean to go back to what he'd been doing when Magnus had found release? Why didn't he just prepare him and get to what he'd been planning to do earlier?

Alec knelt next to Magnus and leaned in for a long kiss. He buried one hand in his boyfriend's dark hair and let the other travel from Magnus' throat down towards his chest. Soon, he followed that hand with his mouth, kissing and licking the soft skin.

Magnus sighed and shivered. He wasn't sure why Alec was taking his time _again_ , but he also wasn't going to complain. Not when the touches felt so good!

This time, Alec didn't linger overly long on Magnus' nipples, but he did give both of them his full attention until they were red and swollen. Then he worked his way down to his boyfriend's navel which he circled with his tongue until Magnus twitched.

The hot, wet tongue stroking his sensitive, ticklish skin had Magnus bite his lower lip to keep from yelping loudly. Or shouting. Or begging. Or basically making any kind of noise that Alec might consider too loud. He clenched his hands around fistfuls of the sheets to keep himself from grabbing Alec's hair and pushing his head _down_. His former partners had liked that even less than him being too vocal, and he wasn't going to risk Alec stopping what he was doing.

Alec's hand had meanwhile traveled to Magnus' groin where it bypassed his hard cock entirely to play with his balls, stroking them, rolling them in his palm.

Magnus pushed up his hips with a yelp and immediately slapped one hand over his mouth to keep in any further sounds.

Alec used his other hand to pin his boyfriend's hips to the bed and looked up the length of his torso. What he saw made him frown. He stilled any movement of his hand. "Magnus? Did I do something wrong?" His voice was laced with concern.

Magnus blinked at him, then lowered his hand. "What? No, of course not. It felt great!" He would have thought the state of his arousal would have made perfectly clear how much he was enjoying Alec's ministrations!

Alec left one hand where it was, lightly resting on Magnus' sack, and rubbed the thumb of the other very gently across Magnus' abused and swollen lip. "What did you do _that_ for then?" he asked, increasing the pressure of his thumb for the blink of an eye.

"Iwasgoingtobetooloud", Magnus mumbled. Wasn't it obvious?

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you just said. Could you repeat that, a bit slower this time?"

"I was going to be too loud," Magnus repeated, the words spoken clearly but defensively, as he blushed.

Alec was sure his confusion had to be visible on his face. "Too loud? Magnus, what made you think that?" When his boyfriend stayed silent, Alec took the hand Magnus had used to cover his mouth and drew it towards himself so he could kiss the palm and the tip of every finger.

Heat pooled in Magnus' belly at the intense look Alec was giving him as he kissed his hand. He didn't even try to pull away as he was curious what his boyfriend would do next.

"I want to hear you, Magnus. It will tell me if I'm doing things right. Besides, there are much better places for your hand than over your mouth." Alec licked and kissed Magnus' wrist and then dragged the hand to his own shoulder.

Magnus' breathing sped up and he rubbed from Alec's shoulder to his neck and back again. Alec actually _wanted_ him to be loud? That was new. But come to think of it, his boyfriend had never before complained about any sounds he'd made during sex.

Alec leaned into the touch for a moment before he bent back down over Magnus' groin. His hand resumed the soft massage as he licked up Magnus' hard length several times.

Magnus groaned deep in his throat and tightened his grip on Alec's shoulder.

Alec moved his mouth down to Magnus' balls to lick those as well while his hand picked up the bottle of lube. He managed to uncap it one-handed and poured a small amount of the gel onto his fingers. With his lips and tongue still busy caressing the softly furred sack, Alec used one slick finger to start gently rubbing Magnus' hole.

Magnus almost lifted off the bed at that touch, moaning loudly. He'd been right. But the thought was just in the background as his body was already anticipating the pleasures to come. He pushed back against the questing finger and dragged his fingernails across Alec's back.

Alec groaned at that and sucked Magnus' cock into his mouth at the same time as he carefully pushed his finger into his boyfriend's body. It didn't take long for him to locate Magnus' prostate and start a gentle massage while bobbing his head up and down his boyfriend's cock.

Magnus shouted wordlessly as his body was breached and grabbed Alec's hair in a tight grip. He wasn't trying to control his boyfriend's movements, he was just holding on. Alec's moan around his cock made him twitch up towards his boyfriend's mouth and then back onto that thrusting finger.

Alec used his free hand to keep Magnus from thrusting up too far – some movement was fine but he highly doubted he was skilled enough to not gag if he let Magnus thrust freely – and let the thumb of his other hand brush against his boyfriend's balls ever so often.

Magnus was moaning with every exhalation now, his hips twitching and his legs moving restlessly. It felt so good! It was with some regret that he used his grip on Alec's hair to pull him off his cock. "W-wait. No-not ready." He had trouble getting the words out in between pants.

Alec obediently lifted his head, stilled the movement of his hand and looked up at Magnus. "Not ready for what?" he asked, licking his lips.

Magnus groaned and closed his eyes for a moment. "T-to come," he panted. "Need more… preparation. For you… to be… inside me. Can't come… yet."

Alec gently withdrew his finger from Magnus' body and wiped his hand on a tissue to get rid of the remaining lube. Then he scooted closer to his boyfriend and cupped his face with both hands. "This isn't preparation for anything, Magnus. I never intended to enter you with anything but a finger tonight. If you want to come inside my mouth you're welcome to do so. If you'd prefer something else, you tell me."

Magnus looked at Alec, speechless. He hadn't intended to—? "But… the lube. And… I thought you enjoyed being inside me?"

The doubt in those words made Alec want to strangle everyone who'd ever dared hurt Magnus in the past. "Of course I enjoy being inside you," he hurried to reassure his boyfriend. "But my very patient, not to mention gorgeous, boyfriend has taught me that there are so many things two men who love each other can enjoy together. Tonight, I just want to make you feel good without putting a strain on your body." Alec kissed Magnus, then rubbed their noses together. "Besides, I thought you might like to be able to watch what I'm doing to you."

Magnus shivered and put his arms around Alec. "You don't mind? Me wanting to watch?" he asked in a small voice.

Alec used one hand to rub Magnus' side in a reassuring manner. "It's hot," he claimed. "Just imagining your gorgeous eyes on me, pupils blown wide, is an incredible turn on." He kept his touch gentle, holding Magnus and leaning his cheek against his boyfriend's. "Do you want me to suck you off?"

Magnus shook his head immediately. "I want you close. I want you to come as well."

Alec considered pointing out that he'd come quite hard the last time he'd brought Magnus to orgasm with his mouth but decided against it. His boyfriend had been worried about having left him to take care of his own pleasure so he wouldn't press the issue. He weighed his options for a moment. "I think I have an idea. May I show you?"

Magnus didn't even hesitate before he nodded against Alec's cheek.

Alec removed all pillows save two: one he put under Magnus' head and one under his hips. Then he rolled on top of his boyfriend and settled between his spread legs. When he lowered his weight, careful not to crush Magnus, their bodies touched from chest to groin and their hard cocks rested next to each other between their bodies. Alec gave an experimental thrust, gliding against Magnus and rubbing their hard lengths together.

Magnus pressed his head back into the pillow and groaned loudly. He brought his knees up, wrapping his legs loosely around Alec's hips, and gripped his boyfriend's shoulders with his hands.

Alec supported his weight on one elbow, the hand on that arm resting under Magnus' shoulder, and used his other hand to caress his boyfriend's side. "Think you can come like this?" he muttered into Magnus' neck.

"Yes!" Magnus moaned. Their skin was sweat-slick, making their bodies slide more easily against each other. Magnus' hands were stroking up and down Alec's back.

Alec kept his thrusts slow, being careful not to hurt Magnus, and sucked a bruise into his boyfriend's shoulder. His free hand moved down over Magnus' hip to rub and knead one buttock.

Magnus wrapped his legs tighter around Alec to try and get them even closer. The friction felt simply divine. He grabbed his boyfriend's hair and pulled his head up slightly so he could actually see Alec's face.

Alec smiled at him. "I love you, Magnus." His voice sounded kind of breathless. He kissed his boyfriend and continued to thrust languidly and massage Magnus' buttock. "You feel so good!" he moaned into his boyfriend's mouth.

Magnus had started to make whining noises every time Alec thrust forward. His fingernails were painting reddish lines across his boyfriend's back. Alec's words had Magnus arching his back in an attempt to increase the friction between them even more.

Alec could feel Magnus twitch and shiver underneath him. The sounds his boyfriend was making were music to his ears. Alec kept up the thrusting and caressing and kissing and whispering endearments until Magnus' reactions gave him the impression that his boyfriend was close to orgasm. Then he looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes and stated: "I want to watch you come." He thrust against Magnus again and groaned. "Please, will you let me see you come?"

Magnus couldn't have denied that request if he'd wanted to. He'd already been so close that the words tipped him over the edge without him consciously making a decision. His body tensed, a scream tore from his throat and his fingernails drew blood on Alec's shoulders.

Alec was watching Magnus' face hungrily, taking in every change, every emotion. He stopped moving so he wouldn't overstimulate his boyfriend, but he himself hadn't found release yet. Still, for the moment he was content to just hold Magnus close, stroke his hair and wait for him to turn coherent again.

Magnus came down slowly from his high. Had he really screamed? But damn, it had felt fantastic. Alec was still on top of him, covering him with his taller body. Magnus started to pull his boyfriend down into a kiss when he realized that Alec was still hard. "You didn't come."

Alec smiled down at him and kissed him gently. "I was a little busy watching you come. You were amazing!" He pushed himself up to straddle Magnus' hips. "If I didn't tire you out too badly you could lend me a hand?" He gestured to his hard cock and winked at Magnus.

Magnus immediately reached out and closed his hand around his boyfriend's hard flesh. Sweat and his own come made stroking the rigid member easier and, judging by the sounds Alec was making, very pleasurable.

Alec was watching Magnus, whose gaze kept flickering between Alec's groin and face, and encouraging his boyfriend with moans and gasps. The stroking felt incredible, and the swipe of a thumb across the sensitive tip of his cock made Alec thrust forward into Magnus' hand. It only took a few more strokes and Alec threw his head back, shouted Magnus' name and spilled his come across his boyfriend's stomach and chest.

Magnus was greedily taking in every sound and expression as he stroked Alec through his orgasm. The knowledge that he had given his boyfriend this much pleasure made him shiver.

Alec let himself fall forward, catching his weight on his elbows on either side of Magnus' torso and leaned down to bury his face against his boyfriend's neck, breathing hard.

Magnus put his arms around Alec, stroking his hair, rubbing his back and nuzzling his shoulder.

When his breathing had evened out again, Alec trailed kisses from Magnus' throat up to his mouth. "Thank you, Magnus," he muttered against his boyfriend's lips.

Magnus hummed appreciatively. "You're very welcome, Alexander."

They traded kisses for a while, until Alec pulled back reluctantly. "We should clean up before we fall asleep. Wait here, I'll be right back." He kissed Magnus' nose and then left the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Magnus followed Alec's retreating form with his eyes. This was new as well. Before, it had always been _his_ job to clean himself and, sometimes, his partner up. With Alec, more often than not they'd simply taken a shower or a bath together. But lying in bed, waiting to _be_ cleaned up? That had never happened to him. He anticipated and dreaded it at the same time, relishing the amount of care his boyfriend was showing him but not looking forward to any touch to his very sensitive cock.

*

Alec just took a quick shower, dried off and wet a washcloth with warm water. Washcloth in hand, he returned to Magnus' side and climbed into bed. "Here," he said, handing the cloth over with a smile.

Magnus accepted the item and shivered at the first touch of it to his skin. Alec had even used _warm_ water. Magnus' eyes burned and he felt hot tears spill down his cheeks. Ashamed, he tried to wipe them away before his boyfriend could notice.

Alec frowned. The next moment he scooted closer and leaned over Magnus, cupping his face. "Magnus? What's wrong?"

The gentle touch and concerned voice caused even more tears. Magnus' attempts to speak turned into sobs.

Alec put the washcloth aside before he lifted Magnus up and maneuvered them both until he leaned against the headboard with Magnus sitting sideways on his lap, head buried against his shoulder. Alec held his boyfriend as he cried, rubbing his hair and back and talking softly. "It's alright, Magnus. I've got you. Let it all out." He wasn't sure what had caused those tears but he didn't think he could get an answer out of his boyfriend right now.

Magnus clung to Alec, sobbing into his shoulder. He didn't want to, but he couldn't stop himself. It had just been too much!

Alec waited until Magnus quieted down, keeping up a string of softly spoken reassurances for the whole time. Then he took advantage of his long limbs and picked up the box of tissues from the night stand, keeping a tight hold on his boyfriend with his other hand.

Magnus looked up when Alec nudged his shoulder. After one glance at the item his boyfriend was holding out to him he grabbed a tissue to dry his face and blow his nose. "Thank you," he mumbled into Alec's shoulder, ashamed of his breakdown and afraid of his boyfriend's reaction.

Alec kissed the side of Magnus' head. "You're welcome. Will you tell me what I did that upset you so?"

Magnus looked up at Alec, shocked. "What? No! Not you!" He winced at how high-pitched his voice sounded and took a deep breath. "It's not you. It's me."

Alec waited, but Magnus didn't volunteer any more information. Alec leaned his forehead against that of his boyfriend, careful not to touch his wound, and gently rubbed circles into the skin on his back. "Can you explain that statement to me? I still don't understand."

Magnus sighed. He didn't really want Alec to know how stupid the reason for his breakdown had been. His boyfriend would probably think he was pathetic! But he knew Alec well enough by now to realize that he wouldn't just let this go. Magnus leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder and began idly tracing intricate invisible patterns on Alec's chest. "I just… you were so considerate… and gentle… and careful. I didn't know it could feel this good!"

Alec looked at Magnus, frowning. "But… I just did the things you taught me. Up until now I always followed your lead in our lovemaking and tonight I just wanted to use those new skills to focus on your pleasure."

Magnus smiled. "And it felt wonderful. Thank you, Alec."

"But surely your former partners did all those…" Alec trailed off as he felt Magnus' smile vanish and his hand still. Realization dawned. "Magnus, are you telling me they never—? None of them?"

Magnus remained silent, face hidden against Alec's shoulder. His boyfriend had sounded angry and he didn't want to risk seeing that emotion in his eyes as well.

It took Alec a moment to digest that bit of information. Then he started to brush gentle kisses against the side of Magnus' head, onto his ear, his jaw… He carefully coaxed his boyfriend to lift his head so he could kiss his mouth. Cupping Magnus' face with both hands, Alec looked into those gorgeous eyes. "Then they didn't deserve you. They weren't worthy of your love. And their loss is my gain because now I get to spend the rest of my life with this gorgeous, intelligent, funny, strong, gentle, loving person they didn't appreciate."

Magnus looked at Alec, his eyes wide in shock. His boyfriend wasn't angry with him? He kissed him back and clung to him, relishing in the feeling of that strong warm body against his.

Alec lowered them both until they were horizontal with their heads on the pillow, covers up to his shoulders and Magnus cradled against his chest. "Sleep now," Alec declared between kisses. When Magnus snuggled closer to him and closed his eyes he added "If we ever meet one of your exes again, kindly point them out to me so I can shoot them. They had no right to hurt you."


End file.
